pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi/Archive VIII
Re:Templates and Project Surveillance Sure, you can edit the templates and you can just add your name to the contributor list. 15:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat I didn't know I was spamming I just wanted to show kate wolf proof.Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 01:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you past an entire page worth of content, it is spamming. When you are unbanned, in a week, use http://pastebin.com/ – ''Jäzz '' 01:56, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree, you could have just private messaged her. Technology Wizard · talk I know now. From now on I'm no longer going to go on chat. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :You're banned for a week. There's no need to cause a fuss over this. Learn your lesson, edit some pages during this week. On September 5, you'll be unbanned. – ''Jäzz '' 02:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Message from Venom187 (talk) Why did you revert my edits?! :Because to be honest, they really weren't needed. They were just not needed. – ''Jäzz '' 02:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) IL017 and Galleries I'm having trouble. See the image for IL017 is showing the old image. I uploaded a new one (i then accidently uploaded it again and deleted that, reverting it to the newimage but for some reason the old one is still showing. Could you look into it or does it take time to load the new image? -- Hstar (Talk) 17:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the galleries, your doing them kinda like Franky bob used to (I was going to offer him the job but I think he was inactive.) So please continue. Do you you mind if I add a couple more pics to them when you finish each one like with BW001 when I did a similar thing with Franky bob if you compare his last gallery edit to mine. :For a second when I got the message, I thought I was in some trouble. The image, hmm. I know there is a solution, but it's kind of hard to do on the computer I'm on (a school computer with a messed up spacebar). So I'll do it when I get home around 2:30 for me, it's currently 1:27. I don't mind if you add any at all, although I might not finish the uploading till when I get home. I'm on ten, there's nine more, and this computer sucks. – ''Jäzz '' 17:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bad Image The template is used to let people know that it is a bad image and to find a better qual one.The Latias 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Two suggestions: *The PokePower page should be admin only since it is a help/info page and it could be vandalised- when you want to add a member, the new member does not have to sign there name- simply a admin can add their name and have a link to their user page. *Your user page can also be sysop only to prevent vandalism and spam. You do not have to take this advice- just consider it. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk - ) 00:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't handle PokePower, Crimson does. And my userpage'll stay unprotected, as there is no need to protect it. – ''Jäzz '' 00:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat It's past september 5 and I'm still banned from chat. What up? Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 00:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I will take kick ban away from him. If you have an problems with that, contact me. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 01:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for reminding me, I've been caught up with school and a game that I've been playing. Kate, next time though, could you give it about thirty minutes to an hour before you remove the rights? As I was just checking the Zeldapedia recent changes when I saw the message. – ''Jäzz '' 01:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) hi love the pokemon you have on the page --Hannah31121996 04:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC)hannah31121996 Editing toolbar How did you customize your editing toolbar to look like this? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sbox/images/6/61/Screen_shot_2011-09-08_at_4.37.52_PM.png The Latias 15:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's done through MediaWiki:Common.js. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Message from Leeds90 (talk) Is it long to get to edits?Leeds90-Stay away from the devil! 18:51, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's not, depending on the person. I, for example, can make 100+ in a day. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Message Responses Hi Jazzi. Thanks for responding to that user regarding the "E", however I want to ask you if you can please allow me to respond to my messages. Thanks. Technology Wizard · talk :You weren't on and I had to leave them a message either way, therefore, I responded to it. No further discussion is needed. – ''Jäzz '' 22:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, I was trying to come off as "nice", but I am just going to put it this way: My messages, my talk page, my response, got it? Stop acting like you're the only person in this wiki. Technology Wizard · talk :::I'm not acting like I'm the only one on this wiki. I was simply responding because I didn't want to keep the user waiting. Now, if you will simply respect my wishes for this discussion to end, I can get back to my edit. – ''Jäzz '' 22:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::There was no need for the discussion. All I said was to let me to respond to my messages. Period. Technology Wizard · talk :::::I recommend you learn that I have every right to respond to a message asked on this wiki, regardless of if it's on your talk page or mine. Every user has this right, and therefore, I will use this right if your last edit was 23:47. If you edited recently, then I wouldn't have responded. – ''Jäzz '' 22:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I'll be sure to link you this when you complain about someone else doing something that wasn't meant/wasn't considered for you to know about. A good example would be the badges, I have the right to change them, if you weren't told, then that's because it wasn't 100% needed to be. Technology Wizard · talk :::::::As a member of this wiki, and an admin, I do have the right to know. – ''Jäzz '' 23:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::And I have the right to respond to my own messages and ask users to leave my things alone, otherwise I would consider it to be harassment. Technology Wizard · talk :Surprising of you to bring up harassment. Because at this point, that's exactly what you're doing. There are two instances in this conversation that I have asked you to stop messaging me. Now, considering you don't know about any of the stuff that goes on in my life, this is less minor than it should be, but it is still harassment. And I recommend you stop, because I've had it. – ''Jäzz '' 23:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Video Game wiki Why did you block me even after you said, "Do it one more time and I'll block you". I wasn't going to do it after that, and you still blocked me. Technology Wizard · talk :You were blocked for causing an edit war and removing messages. Regardless of whether the rules are written down or not, that is a rule that's a rule that's common on many wikis. Now, due to the fact that you removed your message, and one or two of mine, that is why you were blocked. You were getting your third warning when that edit conflicted me, which gave you your block. And since you removed Sally's message, you were already hanging on a thread, more so due to the fact you've never edited a content article there. You deserved your block, and if you dare accuse me of being biased due to the arguments, believe me, I would've blocked you indefinitely if I were being biased. – ''Jäzz '' 19:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So just to clarify, you blocked me for accidently making an edit at the same time you were? Technology Wizard · talk :::I blocked you for removing a message made by another user. – ''Jäzz '' 19:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::You told me that I had one more chance before a block, so I was just going to leave it alone, and then you blocked me anyway. Technology Wizard · talk :::::Not only did you remove your message, you also removed mine, which gave you your block. It is common sense not to remove messages made by another user. Now, considering this is an issue about another user, either you drop it, or find another way to contact me about it, because I'm not having a discussion about a fair block on another wiki on this wiki. – ''Jäzz '' 19:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't even trying to delete your message, I was trying to delete mine (hence when I said just to delete it). Technology Wizard · talk :Regardless, you're not allowed to remove messages. The block stands. If you want to discuss this any further, you will have to get in contact with me through a different form, as this is an issue of another wiki, and a discussion I'm not having here. – ''Jäzz '' 19:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I actually already asked an admin from central wiki how I can contact you since you blocked my private messages and blocked me on the wiki the issue is in and they said I can contact you here or through email, but I don't email. You could just talk about it in chat. Technology Wizard · talk :::If you don't email than that's too bad for you, because I'm not having this discussion here since it's about another wiki. And I blocked you from private messaging because I don't feel like having someone tell me what to do. It was a fair block and won't be lifted until the block is up. Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if messages were to stop, as I protected my talk page because I needed a break from the messages that I get from all the wikis I edit. – ''Jäzz '' 19:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Still think the block was biased. Whatever though. Oh also, since you limit me to messaging you on your talk page, I hope you know it goes for you as well. Technology Wizard · talk ::I'm actually limiting everybody from messaging me. You're pinpointing one person. I just want a break from the messages I get, and that's that. So I kindly ask that you do not message me until the protection wears off. ::And I repeat, if the block were biased, it would've been indefinite. – ''Jäzz '' 19:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Editing Userpages I understand that you're trying to help, but some user may not like that you edit their pages as you don't like others editing yours. Also please refrain from editing blocked user's page. Technology Wizard · talk :I was fixing redirect links. As the list of wanted pages will pile up with them still there. There is a big difference between just randomly editing a userpage and fixing a redirect. Especially since I kept the link text the same. I wouldn't be fixing the redirects if I didn't know what I was doing. And I will repeat, can you please not message me till the protection expires. I need a break from messages and I'm clearly not getting it. – ''Jäzz '' 20:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::When does this protection thing end? Also, it's not like you have to respond to your messages right when you get them. Technology Wizard · talk :::The twelfth. Now please stop messaging me. – ''Jäzz '' 20:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: "You opposed KateWolf's rollback request because your request didn't make it through."??? Excuse me, I didn't oppose her request because mine didn't go through. I gain nothing from being biased and I have no idea how that is biased. LF 001 '' 14:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :You are actually quite biased, and it sure as hell seems that way to us. – 'Jäzz ''' 18:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Hi Jäzzi, I was thinking of making my own independent domain, and was wondering if you knew anyone who could help with the MediaWiki stuff. Cheers, LF 001 '' 06:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Considering MediaWiki is a big software, you're not going to have an easy time. – 'Jäzz ''' 10:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) No Sunbathing Misty? What, No Sunbathing Misty from IL004? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I was actually planning on going through the episode again to get that image. My apologies for not doing it today, just a bit spent. However, I will get to it ASAP (this time tomorrow night at the latest). – ''Jäzz '' 02:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Somethings Hi. I didn't know about the capital things, so sorry about that. I also didn't realize that I hadn't requested bot rights for my bot on this wiki. Thanks for the heads up. Also, thanks for the help on the templates. I am not sure whether we should have a Chat Mod one or perhaps a Bureaucrat one. Technology Wizard · talk :It's alright, it's just a minor OCD thing I have about them all being the same. And no problem for the reminder, truth is, when I went back to the older revision, I didn't realize that there was a new entry, so apologies for that. And Chat Mod is kind of a minor promotion, so I'm not sure about that, and then 'Crat, well, crat promotions don't happen often. – ''Jäzz '' 15:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pokedude44 (talk) Hello, and thanks for welcoming me to your wiki, I love Pokemon, and I wish to get some of the games and become a pokemon master, I am also a fan of the mario bros and the Dragon Ball series. But I always loved Nintendo and pokemon. My favorite is Pikachu and I had an idea. If they could make a episode in Black and white, I would make a part where pikachu finally evolves into Raichu, because he never has. If u think that it is time for him to evolve, then please leave me a message. :) Also, can u help give me some ideas for new pokemon games. u can post them on my blog if u want. hello, how ya doing?